


Why the Hawkeyes Wear Purple

by inheritanceofgeek, sadieb798



Series: Bi-Verse [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Sam are the best of bros, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Mentions of Don't Ask Don't Tell, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nest is a haven for all Birds of Prey amongst the Avengers. It's where they can go and relax after defeating a load of psychopath aliens without the meddling interference of certain Arachnids. </p><p>One day, Sam and Clint are letting off some steam by playing Mario Kart, when Clint casually brings up the reason behind the Hawkeyes' love of the colour purple. This surprises Sam and leads to some revelations of his own.<br/> </p><p>OR</p><p>Literally none of your faves are straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Hawkeyes Wear Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Operation American Falcon and Part of Bi-Verse

As the owner of Bed-Stuy, one of Clint’s first acts was to install a small shed on the roof and pack it full of pillows, snacks, blankets and a sweet video game system Stark had given him for his birthday. Okay, so the attack by the Tracksuit Draculas had left him deafer than ever, so the surround sound was now a bit pointless- it still didn’t change the fact that he _had_ surround sound. He’d grown a lot more grateful, though, for the truly ridiculously huge screen, as it made reading the subtitles so much easier. It was his little haven through all the crap with Loki and Clint's own Brother Who Shall Not Be Named.

 

It was a space for the Hawkeyes to chill and relax together. Just him, Katie and Lucky. They could talk about boys, girls and terrible TV shows over a pint of coffee with no fear of repercussions. After all, the sign on the door read “HAWKEYES ONLY! No spiders allowed!”, which was surely enough to keep Natasha and Jess away.

 

However, after the incident with Sam and the Bum of Freedom, the Hawkeyes had decided that they would open it up to all birds of prey. And so, the shed on the roof became known by all simply as _‘The Nest’._

 

It was one day not long after Sam had moved in that they were chilling in The Nest and letting off some steam on the Rainbow Road. It was a true test to their burgeoning friendship that they could play without murdering one another. If he hurled abuse at Kate or Nat, it was only because they gave as good as they got, but it had taken a long time to get Peter Parker to understand that he really didn’t think of him as a ‘Useless Idiotic Pipsqueak Who Was Only A Hero Because He Was Stupid Enough to Get Bit by a Genetically Radioactive Spider!’ or ‘A bastard son of an orc.’

 

“You fucking useless Green Dinosaur Scum Bag!” yelled Sam as he twisted his controller dramatically to the left in the hope that it might somehow save him from falling to his doom as Clint sped over the finish line. Okay, so he’d come 10th, but that was way better than last place! Plus, only freaks and weirdoes like Nat and Gwen ever came first. It was one of the reasons arachnids were banned from The Nest, after all.

 

“You know, the hearing aids Stark gave me are good enough so as I can actually hear you when you’re right next to me?”

 

“Yeah, I know that, I wouldn’t have called you a _Fucking Useless Green Dinosaur Scum Bag_ if I didn’t want you to hear it.”

 

“Fair enough,” shrugged Clint. “One more round?”

 

“Nah man, I’m still pissed off at Rainbow Road. Damn it dude, why’d you always insist we play Rainbow Road?”

 

“Because I’m not allowed to be angry because it’ll mess up my sharpshooting. Clint’s got to Smash somewhere.”

 

“Yeah well, smash some other place next time.”

 

“The Nest is the perfect place to smash things,” Clint said, wagging his finger at him. “The Nest was designed to be a place where Birds of Prey could relax away from the eyes of the other Avengers.”

 

“Kate’s not actually an Avenger.”

 

“She’s practically an Avenger and I wouldn’t let her hear you say otherwise, or she’ll set her girlfriend on you.”

 

“Girlfriend?” asked Sam, frowning.

 

“Huh? Yeah, she finally got around to admitting she fancies the pants off of America. Chavez that is, not Rogers, and now the pair of them are going steady. Or,” he added thoughtful, “as steady as you can get when Little Miss Smarty-Pants is dating Little Miss Kick-Things-First-Ask-Questions-Never.”

 

“No, I meant,” said Sam, awkwardly tugging at his collar. “I didn’t know she was into girls, is all.”

 

“The Hawkeyes wear purple for a reason, Sam.” Laughed Clint. “Kate’s as Bi as I’m Pan. She won’t mind me telling you that for sure.”

 

“Oh. You’re Pan, then?”

 

“Yeah, I thought I made it obvious? I mean, mine and Nat’s double up team name is ‘All or Nothing’.”

 

“Yeah I know but--no, you know what, never mind,” said Sam, turning away from him. “Let’s just play some more Mario or whatever.”

 

“No, we’re gonna talk about what’s bothering you, bird-to-bird.”

 

“I’ve not got a problem with you being Pan,” snapped Sam. “I told you, I’m okay with that. I mean, I guess. I mean, I’m...I’m gay so…”

 

“Ha! Knew it!” said Clint, snapping his fingers in a rather indelicate manner.  “Kate was saying she thought you were Bi as well, but you didn’t even look _once_ at Carol’s boobs when she was last here!”

 

“Yeah, because that would have been damn _rude!”_

 

“True,” shrugged Clint. “But then why have you been staring at Steve’s ass whenever he exits the room? Hate to see him leave…”

 

“Oh, shut up, will you.”

 

“Sorry, just wondering what the problem is. I mean, wait, you are out aren’t you? I’ve not just, forced it onto you or anything or--”

 

“No. I’m out. Sort of.” Clint couldn’t tell if Sam was getting more uncomfortable with all his probing, or finally opening up properly. Either way, he decided it would be diplomatic to keep his mouth shut for once.

 

“My Mom knows, obviously. And my friends from High School and stuff but, I mean. Being Gay and Black? It’s not exactly what the military look for. So just, I’m just used to ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’ I guess.”

 

“2011 was four years ago, Sam.”

 

“Riley died in 2010.” He looked down at his hands where they were fisted up in his sweatpants. “I couldn’t even tell anyone about him or what we’d done. There were too many secrets and just, it was too much, okay?”

 

Clint nodded, unsure what to say. Kate was always so much better at this kind of stuff… damn it, where was his adorable Pizza loving Labrador when you needed him?

 

“I know it’s not the same with the Avengers, you’re not military. But it’s still not quite sunk in that I can be, you know, Out, around you guys. In the same way that everyone else is.”

 

“Well, I’m not forcing you to out yourself.” Shrugged Clint. “And I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to, but if you want to keep it on the low, I suggest you learn to keep your eyes on Steve’s face during training sessions.”

 

“I will kill you, Hawkeye.” Laughed Sam. “I will kill you so hard, actually wait, no, bring up Rainbow Road. I’ll kill you now man.”

 

“Ha! Like you could try and outsmart me Falcon! I’ve the fasted reflexes on earth and _HEY WAIT NO FAIR YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME YOU BIRD BRAINED BASTARD!”_

 

Within the safety of her plush downtown apartment, Natasha sipped on her mug of herbal tea as she scratched Lucky’s ears. The security cameras she’d installed in The Nest (come on, like a sign and a bike lock had ever kept her out of anything?) had certainly conjured up some interesting gossip over the years, but this, this was the most interesting yet.

 

She bought up her phone and sent a text to Kate:

 

_Operation American Falcon, stage 1 complete :)_

 

A few minutes later a reply came through **:**

 

_Awesome! Keep me informed Widow, Hawkeye over and out ;)_

 


End file.
